A Modern Cinderella Story
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo is trying to make it big and Logan is already big. They don't care for each other much until they meet at the masquerade ball. Now Jo doesn't want to be Cinderella as Logan's looking for her. Will things ever be the same again and find their ever after
1. Chapter 1 At the Beginning

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

_This is my take on the classic Cinderella story which happened to be my favorite story and one of my favorite movies growing up. This is about Jo as she tries to find her way and make it into the acting business finally but she meets Logan Mitchell. He doesn't notice her to much because she has always been the outsider. Now they meet each other at the masquerade ball and Logan falls for her. But he doesn't know who she is. Will he be able to find who she is? I hope you guys like it because this is my first Cinderella story. _

**Chapter 1 **At the Beginning

Jo was in the Palm Woods with her best friend Sophie. Sophie has medium brown hair that goes past her breast and has blue eyes. Sophie really is a great friend of hers since she was five years old and lived in North Carolina.

Jo was there at the Palm Woods because she is hoping to become an actress herself. Her blonde hair went down a little bit. She felt amazing at the moment. But Jo got up getting herself a smoothie herself off somewhere not that far away. She was walking herself when someone ended up pointing.

"The guys of Big Time Rush are back." shouted someone in the Palm Woods

Everyone got up and ran over to the guys of Big Time Rush who came out of a limo because they just came back from a concert tour. People kept bumping into Jo and then she turned around and spilled her smoothie right on Logan Mitchell who was standing there.

"I'm sorry." said Jo going over trying to get the smoothie on out herself standing there with him

"It doesn't stain so it will come out." told Logan

"Okay." muttered Jo biting her lip a little bit in frustration

"You're new here aren't you?" said Logan

"Actually I've been here for about two years." said Jo pointing

"Oh sorry." replied Logan looking at her

"I honestly didn't mean to with the smoothie I was sure it was secure." said Jo to him embarrassed because he's super famous and she's a, nobody so far in the Palm Woods and also in the acting industry

"You really don't need to apologize." said Logan

"No you deserve one." replied Jo to him

"What's your name anyway?" asked Logan

"It's Josephine Taylor but people call me Jo." told Jo

"It really is nice to meet you." responded Logan looking at her "We should talk at some point."

"Yeah." muttered Jo looking down knowing that he would never be interested in her at all because she's from North Carolina and he is from Minnesota originally two totally different home states

"My friends are indicating me to go. Bye Jo." said Logan leaving

"Bye." whispered Jo as he left her going to the elevator

Sophie got up from where she was sitting off on the side as she saw her best friend talking to the one and only Logan Mitchell. He really is smart and cute as well. Sophie went to her best friend standing beside her and also looked at her as well.

"Did you actually talk to Logan Mitchell?" said Sophie

"Yeah I did." replied Jo

"What did he say?" asked Sophie

"Nothing much." responded Jo

"Oh come on." replied Sophie

"I spilled my smoothie on him it was a dumb move okay. I didn't mean to but it was really embarrassing." said Jo to her

"He's really cute and he seems to be interested in you." said Sophie

"Yeah right like he'd ever be interested in me." said Jo

She stood there as he was now gone and probably at 2J now with his three best friends Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight all really cool and talented guys. But Jo always liked Logan the most out of the four of them for some reason. He was just so talented, cute, can beat box, cute, rap, smart and cute. She could never get past his smile because it's small but very subtle when he would and she would not quite melt but she would almost.

She stood there looking down at her simple outfit which is just your typical jeans, orange tank top with a white shirt underneath and sneakers. She looked so plain and simple not worthy material of being a famous actress or worthy of being with a guy either. But she always did dream big.

"Come on." said Jo as she went through the doors going to the pool with her best friend

Sophie knows what she saw between Jo and Logan but she saw her best friend deny it. Sophie just needs to persuade her friend a little bit and try to push herself to do stuff. Well there was the huge masquerade ball that everyone in the Palm Woods is going to. It was just perfect for Jo to even get out and to have fun. But Sophie needs to get her to go there first.

* * *

><p>The guys of Big Time Rush entered 2J together setting their bags down to the ground. They were so glad to back at the Palm Woods to see Mrs. Knight and also Katie. They even missed their Palm Woods friends Camille and Lucy even the residents there.<p>

"Hey big brother." said Katie coming over giving her older brother a hug

"Hey Katie well we're going to our rooms to get everything back in and settled." said Kendall

"Alright talk to you later." replied Katie

The four of them went off to their rooms so Carlos and James went into their rooms while Kendall and Logan went in their room together. They started on unpacking everything to get back to the lovely Palm Woods.

"Hey Logan who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Kendall to his best friend

"Oh her name is Jo she spilled her smoothie on me." told Logan

"Oh so she's new?" said Kendall

"No she's been here for two years." said Logan

"Really I didn't know that." replied Kendall really confused

"Yeah she's great and all but I'm with Alexis you know that." told Logan

"Yeah but a lot of girls here actually want you and not James which is really shocking to tell you the truth. I never thought I'd see the day girls would go after you and James being jealous. Did you even see his face, Logan?" replied Kendall with glee in his face and smiling all over showing a bit of cheekbone

Logan looked at Kendall knowing that Kendall tends to get a little too overexcited about things. He just needs to learn and control what he's showing and everything else. Logan just shook his head while he stood there.

There was one thing that was for sure and that was he can't wait for the masquerade ball. It was going to be so much fun because he was going to be wearing an eye mask over his eyes and can get away from Alexis for a time. He deserves time away from his girlfriend and he knows it.

Alexis has light brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and is kind of wavy. Her eyes are of a gray color and she is just super sweet to him. He met Alexis just a day after he arrived in Los Angeles (Hollywood) California. She seemed to show interest in him and not the others.

Logan looked at his best friend and roommate in room 2J. He and Kendall really were the best of friends and he can tell him almost anything. But there really wasn't anything going on between him and the girl Jo. He doesn't want to say that at all.

A few minutes later Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were all down at the pool on long chairs. Just then Alexis came into the pool area herself with her two friends Ellie and Fallon. Alexis was probably one of the most popular people in the Palm Woods more popular then The Jennifer's.

"Logan." said Alexis going over to him kissing him right on the lips "It's great to see you again after the long tour of yours."

"Alexis." muttered Logan looking down

"Hey Alexis." said Carlos, James and Kendall waving to her

"Hey guys." replied Alexis responding with a small wave

Alexis was sitting on the chair that Logan was sitting on because she always sits with him for some odd reason. Her two friends went to the chairs right by them going down. Alexis smiled looking at them then lied back on the chair beside Logan.

Logan was looking at Jo off on the side as she glimpsed up at him for a quick second then looked back down at what she was holding. She has been trying to get a role but it's so hard for her lately. Jo doesn't want to get into Logan and his relationship with Alexis at all. It was not her business at all to even get into. So she just sat there minding her own business.

Just then Camille came in wearing an outfit or more like in costume for another role. She ended up slapping Kendall's face as he was sitting on up in the chair.

"Ow." said Kendall

Camille then went in kissing him like she does with a lot of her roles and kisses him. She gets way into them and she doesn't know it. That's why she's the method actress queen and got the name as well. The others looked at her as she pulled back then slapped Kendall again.

"Ow really Camille." said Kendall to her

"I hate you Hunter, I hate you with all my life." screamed Camille in method actress mode then walked off as Lucy came in herself seeing her best friend really crazy

"New role huh." said Lucy

"Yeah." responded Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan

Things in the Palm Woods were really crazy not just because of Camille but also because of the boys themselves, the Jennifer's being so stuck up, Katie and her scandals and Mr. Bitters always bitter. That wasn't even close to a fifth of the people there.


	2. Chapter 2 Training Lesson 1 and 2

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 2 **Training Lesson #1 & #2

Jo was in the Palm Woods herself sitting on the couches reading a script the script she was reading yesterday. It was for a role on a show where she will be a recurring character but she wasn't sure about the show because there wasn't the huge spark that she saw. She saw a spark in a different show called New Town High that seemed more interesting than the one she's going through right now.

Jo couldn't help but think of what she saw yesterday in the pool area with the girl Alexis being with Logan. So many people have crushes on the guys of Big Time Rush especially James and Logan. But Jo prefers Logan out of all four of the guys.

She looked up and saw Logan Mitchell in the lobby himself seeing him kiss his girlfriend Alexis Kenniff. She was really idolized by many girls and thought of by many guys. So many girls want to be her and so many guys want to date her which is totally weird. But they don't know that she's with Logan from Big Time Rush at all.

Jo really couldn't believe it at all as she shook her head as she looked down at her script that she has but she wasn't very interested in it then sighed putting it down to the side. She sat there putting her hands up to her hair messing it on up as Kalee and Laurel her step-sisters came in to get her.

"Jo our mom wants you." said Kalee

Jo groaned as she got up going to Kalee and Laurel's room which is 12J not too far away from the guys of Big Time Rush. The two are totally obsessed with them but mostly Logan. They were crazed fans that would do almost anything to get close to them and be friends with them as well.

Jo entered the room only about two minutes later looking all around wondering what her step mother wants now. Her step mother lives in a different room from her and her father. But Jo has to do whatever her step mother tells her to do it was the deal. But her father doesn't even know about the deal at all and is oblivious to it.

"There you are Jo." said Vanessa her step-mother

"Vanessa." muttered Jo

"Jo can you go out and get the groceries for me?" replied Vanessa

"Why can't you do it?" responded Jo furious at this request

"I've got a date to go on with your father sorry." said Vanessa leaving the hotel room-apartment

Jo turned around not believing this one bit at all because this is the lowest of low that Vanessa her step-mother has gotten too. She closed her eyes herself looking down knowing she has to do this now. Was that the best excuse her step mother could find she has a date with her husband, Jo's father?

She just stood there wanting to detest at what just happened to her and protest against her step-mother. She was just terrible like her twin daughters Kalee and Laurel.

Jo went down grabbing a bag looking at it in utter disgust then threw it away on back into a pile filled with dirty and ragged things. It was of their things that they don't bother to even clean. So she will clean it for them when her step mother Vanessa tells her to. She then left the apartment going out and out of the Palm Woods to get to the grocery store and get what her step-mother wants her to get.

She got the car and started on driving on down herself to the grocery store which wasn't too far away. She entered grabbing a shopping cart then ended up walking around with it searching for the stuff that her step-family eats and that's not healthy for one thing.

She grabbed the fries, tater tots, chicken nuggets and anything that wasn't even healthy to eat. She even had to get chips, pretzels, cookies, doughnuts, ice cream, juice and pop. No water, no milk, nor cereal, no tenderized meat like chicken, steak, fish which is poultry, then there was no eggs, no yogurt anything healthy was out of the question. She doesn't even get why they don't try to at least eat healthy.

She went through aisle by aisle finding things that they would like and would actually eat as well because they were all really picky eaters. She hasn't met anyone other than them who doesn't eat healthy and are also picky eaters. It's just terrible.

She grabbed the peanut butter from a shelf and turned around bumping into Logan Mitchell once again. First was in the lobby of the Palm Woods spilling her smoothie and now while holding peanut butter.

"Logan." said Jo

"Jo I didn't know you were out here." said Logan in response to seeing her there and grocery shopping

"Yeah I tend to do the grocery shopping in the family." replied Jo

"I see." muttered Logan looking down at her trying not to acknowledge her at all because well he doesn't really know her to well

"Training lesson number one for me is grocery shopping and do it well. Get what I need to get or else." said Jo

"Nice." said Logan trying not to giggle

"I've got to go it was um . . . nice running into you here. Literally." said Jo going off with the cart

Logan turned to see her go off with the cart looking at her as her blonde hair was bouncing against her back. He looked down as he was holding onto Jo's peanut butter because it got out for her hands and he caught it. He clutched it and decided to buy it and give it to her back at the Palm Woods later.

Jo got to the line and started unloading everything in the cart into the moving thing so she could ring this all up and use her money, her own money which was just plain despicable. She does all the providing which was just terrible to say the least for her. She got everything ringed up and then went out of the grocery store putting the bags in the trunk. Then she went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Jo was at the Palm Woods later with her best friend Sophie who knows what's going on with her and almost anything about her for that matter. Sophie knows about Jo's step-mother and step-sisters and how they treat her terribly. She just wishes that Jo can get away from them.<p>

Sophie looked at her best friend seeing her really tired and exhausted from all the work she has done so far today with doing the groceries, cleaning the bathrooms in her step-family's apartment-hotel room, cleaning the windows in the apartment-hotel room and dust everywhere she could. She just does practically everything.

"Jo just tell your dad what's going on." said Sophie

"No my dad will never hear the end of it and I've already tried once when I was younger and he didn't listen to me at all. He thought I was exaggerating the whole thing." told Jo sitting on a chair

"What are you serious he's been blind and oblivious to the fact that you're step-family treats you like a pack-mule?" responded Sophie

"Yeah practically." muttered Jo looking down

"You seemed out of it when you came back to the Palm Woods earlier." said Sophie looking at her best friend

"Yeah I literally ran into Logan Mitchell again bumping against him as well at the grocery store." explained Jo

"Wait what was he doing there?" said Sophie

"I honestly don't know." responded Jo

"Wow what did you say?" asked Sophie

"Nothing really." replied Jo waving her hand on up

"He must have said something." said Sophie

"He said nothing." replied Jo

She got up standing turning around and bumped into Logan once again for some odd reason. She stood there putting a lock of her hair behind her ear while barely looking down to the ground. She then looked up looking at Logan as he friend Sophie was off on the side watching the two of them.

Logan looked down at her wondering what was even going on through her mind because she wasn't talking to him at the moment. He was actually a bit concerned about her at the moment.

"You okay?" asked Logan

"Yeah . . . um sorry about that . . . about bumping into you." said Jo

"No worries Jo it happens all the time." responded Logan ever so kindly

"No this never happens to me at all and now suddenly I keep bumping into you which I don't get." replied Jo

She stood there just glad that Logan actually acknowledges her compared to other people because she doesn't have an acting job quite yet. Like her best friend Sophie Hatch people know her and people know Alexis Kenniff really well because she's in a very popular show. So she was glad that someone at least knows that she's there.

"Um . . . this is yours Jo it landed in my hands earlier." said Logan showing her the peanut butter

"Oh I was wondering what happened to it." said Jo looking at it and grabbing it

"So you okay?" replied Logan

"Yeah fine thanks for asking." responded Jo looking at him with her soft brown eyes "Thanks for this."

"No problem my gift to you." said Logan

"That's training lesson number two be nice and give someone something that they need." told Jo

"Good lesson. I should go Alexis is wanting me." replied Logan seeing her indicate to come over

Jo looked down as Logan left going over to his girlfriend. This happens to her a lot but its okay she got used to it. It's totally fine with her people always tend to bail. She stood there looking at him leaving with his girlfriend going out to somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3 Who is This?

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 3 **Who is this?

Jo and Logan were in their apartment-hotel rooms in their rooms on their laptop talking to each other with an AIM type thing with their own screen names but they don't know that they are talking to each other. They've been talking to each other for nearly almost a year now knowing so much about each other but don't know the other person's name.

So how's your day been?- MathRox

Alright I guess if you're trying to deal with the usual and well people going out to get you and want to kick your ass- Raylie

That sucks- MathRox

Yeah but sometimes there is someone who's always on my mind and I ever wonder if he sees through me and knows what I'm going through or he just doesn't understand a thing at all- Raylie

Life is like a sea of sorrow you put your arm out and try to make it what you want but it can always get in the way of life, take a risk, take a chance go out there- MathRox

Wow that is actually good where did you get that?- Raylie

I say this almost every day to myself- MathRox

Keep going thing's change speak with your voice as the wind comes up and repeats what you say- Raylie

When can we finally meet?- MathRox

How about the Masquerade Ball?- Raylie

That sounds good- MathRox

I can't wait to finally meet you face to face- Raylie

You go to the Palm Woods right?- MathRox

Of course- Raylie

If you go to the Palm Woods how come I never recognized you?- MathRox

Maybe you were looking but not seeing- Raylie

Jo sat at a desk AIM-ing with Logan but she doesn't know it at all. They really know a lot about each other that their friends don't know. Like, Logan really enjoys writing a lot, even though he's smart in almost everything. Then there was Jo who has always enjoyed cooking herself.

It's like I can be myself around you but no one else- MathRox

We only AIM each other- Raylie

Yeah but one door closes another one opens and I met you here- MathRox

That's sweet- Raylie

Have you told your friends about your writing passion?- Raylie

No not yet but you don't know them at all I'm this all around smart guy they always rely on it can suck sometimes- MathRox

We've been at this for nearly three hours aren't you tired?- Raylie

Kind of but I like talking to you- MathRox

We should really stop it's two in the morning- Raylie

Alright then you're right I will talk to you later- MathRox

Bye- Raylie

Both Jo and Logan ended up the conversation they were on and logged off their computers. They went over to their beds and put their covers over them and fell off to sleep and into dream land.

Logan has been wondering who this Raylie girl is for the last ten months just about some time after they started talking. They never told each other their names at all. But now he really wants to know who she is but he's going to find out in two days at the Masquerade Ball. It was going to be great to finally meet each other.

Jo on the other hand was starting to wonder what she was going to expect when she is going to meet this guy MathRox. She is thinking that he's going to be some sort of geeky guy who is really sweet. Sometimes she doesn't want to know who the other guy is because she's afraid of what he's going to be like in person because he could be totally different. Just then her cell phone went off and she grabbed it looking at it smiling opening it on up.

_You asleep yet- MathRox_

_No I can't I think I have insomnia- Raylie_

_Real funny- MathRox_

_Why are we still talking anyway?- Raylie_

_Probably because I can't sleep- MathRox_

_I thought you did- Raylie_

_It's a hard night for me so I decided to text you and see if you were awake so we could talk some more- MathRox_

_I want to go to sleep I will talk to you later though- Raylie_

_Alright night- MathRox_

_Night- Raylie_

The two of them finally finished their conversation because they talk a whole lot longer than they think. But they know who the other is going to be really soon.

Jo put her cell phone away under her pillow and then set her head on the pillow closing her eyes going off into a drift-less sleep. She kept breathing very deep but slept silently.

* * *

><p>The next morning or later that morning Jo was in the lobby of the Palm Woods with her cell phone out smiling and laughing at what MathRox-Logan is saying to her, so she was oblivious to the fact of what was going on around her. She did not know that Camille and Lucy were together talking together about something.<p>

_Your eyes are like a sea of sorrow that makes them even more beautiful- MathRox_

Jo smiled when he sent that text even though this guy has never seen her eyes before but it's okay. She loves the text a whole lot because it's soulful and really creative at the same time. She loves the text so much.

_Really creative of you- Raylie_

She texted it on back to him about it being creative and it was also implied in the text that she enjoyed it a whole lot. Their relationship they have is totally different than most people because they met online in a chat room at first and then decided on AIM and do it with each other.

Just then as she was walking she bumped into Logan as he was walking as well with his cell phone on out as he smiled. Jo looked at him for a moment as he stopped looking at her.

"Sorry Jo. I wasn't looking." said Logan

"Neither was I." replied Jo to him standing there

Just then a text came in Jo's cell phone as Logan stood there looking right at her she opened it on up smiling seeing the text. _A new day is upon us and the sky is blue as we go out to the world as we say our name because we reflect on God because he made us. _That was the text from MathRox that Jo just got as she smiled.

"I got to go I'm talking to someone." told Jo

"Alright." replied Logan

"Nice bumping into you again." said Jo

"Of course it was my pleasure." responded Logan looking at her

Jo smiled as she sent her text back to MathRox and then left Logan standing there looking at her leaving going over to her best friend Sophie Hatch. Logan knows of Sophie because she's pretty famous. Logan sighed as he got a text on back getting his cell phone looking at it.

_Where do you get all of these lines of yours? They are really clever and unique as well- Raylie _

_I told you I like write- MathRox_

_Write what? Stories? Lyrics? Poems?- Raylie_

_Everything- MathRox_

_I see I can't wait to see some of your stuff- Raylie_

_It's waiting for your eyes to see- MathRox_

"Logan." said Alexis shouting to him as he sent the text message

Logan then closed up his cell phone ending his conversation then looked at his cell phone for a moment then went over to Alexis. She grabbed his hand going into the pool area together sitting down right beside each other as everyone was looking at them.

Everyone in the Palm Woods knows that they are together but they don't know that Logan is in love with someone else. Someone he only knows from messaging each other. So things are always weird for him now when he's with Alexis because he doesn't know what to even say to her.

"Hey guys." said James and Carlos coming over seeing Alexis holding Logan's hand

"Carlos, James." said Logan looking at them "Can you guys go for a minute? I need to talk to Alexis."

"Of course." said Carlos as he and James left going to the side looking at Logan and Alexis

"Um . . . Alexis I need to say something to you." said Logan

"Alright." replied Alexis looking at him

"I'm breaking up with you." told Logan

"What? Are you in love with someone else?" asked Alexis looking at him disappointed and angry at the same time

"I think I am." responded Logan looking at her "We can still be friends though right?"

"Yeah I guess but it's going to be weird." said Alexis looking at his eyes

"I'm sorry." said Logan to her

Alexis got up from where she was sitting storming on out of the pool area as people looked at her leaving. Carlos and James broke apart from where they were standing letting her go on through seeing she was really pissed off at the moment. Everyone was wondering what was going on but Jo saw Logan sit there on the chair realizing that he broke up with Alexis.

"What's that all about?" asked James

"I broke up with her." told Logan

"Wait you broke up with Alexis Kenniff?" said Carlos surprised

"Unfortunately yeah." replied Logan looking at them

Things were so crazy because Logan was now not with Alexis anymore because they were together for about two or so years. Everyone knew of their relationship but now it's over. He then received a text message.

_See you at the Masquerade Ball- Raylie _

He looked at it then ended up leaving his two friends there going to room 2J to be by himself because he just needs to be alone at the moment. He needs time to think. The Masquerade Ball was tomorrow and he can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4 Stuck at the Palm Woods

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 4 **Stuck at the Palm Woods

It was now the day of the Masquerade Ball and everyone was so excited and getting ready for it except Jo. She was in her step-mother's apartment-hotel room cleaning it up like her step-mother told her to. She was on the floors cleaning it all up and she's supposed to meet MathRox later that day and she was so disappointed because she wants to know who he is. It really stinks how she has to do all this.

"Oh look at Jo cleaning the apartment I kind of feel bad for her." said Kalee standing there as Jo looked up at them "Not."

Laurel stood there snickering at her sister's snide at their step-sister there cleaning up their apartment. They then left it leaving Jo there on the floor cleaning it all up and miserable. She looked down at the floor as she was a huge mess.

Kalee and Laurel were going to get their nails done for the ball and hopefully find Logan Mitchell there even though he's not interested in the two of them.

Jo stayed there looking at the floor still cleaning it up with her face dirty and has black marks from dirt. Her hair was a mess all ragged and even sagged down low. Her hands were scrunched on up and she could feel the scratches right in her back as they stung real bad.

* * *

><p>Later that day Jo was still working in the apartment on everything so disappointed at it. She couldn't believe that she has to do all of this today, clean the whole apartment for her step-mother's wishes. It hasn't been the most fun and very dull at the same time as she was kneeling and grabbing things getting them out of the way of her.<p>

She then got up, grabbed the things which were all clothes and went out of the apartment. She was going to put it in the washer and dryer to clean it all on up so it's all spick and span.

She was now dirtier than before because now her blonde hair seemed to be getting singed and coming out as well. Her make-up was all blotched on her face everywhere. Her whole body was dirty and the black marks were now present on her hands and arms.

She got in the laundry room and she got a few of the washers ready and placed all the clothes in four separate washers for each one of them because of the whole crap load. She sighed as she grabbed the laundry basket then went back up to the room going inside it.

She grabbed the swiffer wet jet on out so she can clean all the hard surfaces in the apartment. There were quite a few as she stood there and then continued on doing the cleaning work she's supposed to do.

Just as she was about to start there was a knock on the door. She set the swiffer to the side and she cleaned and dusted off her hands. She then opened the door up seeing her friend, Sophie Hatch there.

"Sophie what are you doing here?" asked Jo

"We are going to the Masquerade Ball." said Sophie coming in

"No we're not I have to clean this place." told Jo

"Don't worry I got my father's company to do it." told Sophie

"Really?" smiled Jo

"Really." said Sophie standing there "No come on we need to get you pretty let's go to my apartment."

Sophie's father's company came in and started to clean the place on up for Jo as they went in Sophie's apartment. Jo went in the shower cleaning on up her body every part she could so much and she cleaned her hair on through for two times. She went out as Sophie put on a facial mask on her best friend to clear up her pores. She stood there looking at her best friend.

"You have to look your best for when you meet MathRox." said Sophie to her as she applied a glossy scrub over the mask "He seems really great by what you have said."

"What if he's not what I expect?" wondered Jo

"Jo this guy is madly in love with you even though he doesn't know who you even are." told Sophie standing there "Come with me there's something I want to show you."

"What?" replied Jo concerned as Sophie took her hand

Sophie brought her over to her room going in it and she went in the closet to get something as Jo stood there outside of it. She was concerned of what Sophie was getting to show her. She then came out of the closet holding onto something that was all wrapped up.

"This was my sister's, she gave it to me for my prom but I want to you to wear it to the Masquerade Ball." told Sophie

She unzipped a zipper and it showed a long light, bright blue color going down far to the floor probably. It has silk for fabric on the underneath of it with a light blue shiny layer and then a clearer layer that has sparkles going into a design on the bottom. The top of the dress was sparkly and it lead it to the bottom and the rest of the dress.

"It's beautiful." muttered Jo

"It's yours to wear." told Sophie to her best friend "Now let's get this mask off of you now."

Jo went to the side going into the bathroom by herself putting water to her face onto the mask rubbing it on off with the warm water. She then started to pat the water on away to make her face clear and beautiful as she stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She never knew she could ever look like this at all because the beauty was always hidden behind all the dirt and dust. She also felt really refreshed and ready to get everything all ready.

She stood there sighing as Sophie gave her the dress and she took the robe off and put the dress on as Sophie helped her with the zipper in the back. She stood there as Sophie put on a subtle amount of make-up. There was white and light blue eye shadow, mascara, light blue eyeliner, a tan shade of blush and then light pink lip gloss.

"You look great Jo." said Sophie

"Thank you Sophie and we are going to go to the Masquerade Ball." said Jo

"We're both ready." replied Sophie taking her coat off revealing a silver colored dress that is half shiny and one forth sparkly

"I like your dress." responded Jo

"Thanks I bought it." told Sophie

"So are we going out now?" asked Jo

"Yeah just a second." replied Sophie grabbing something then gave it to Jo "Alarm clock."

"Keep it and come to me when it's time to go." told Jo standing there as she placed her hand on her upper chest lower neck then realized there was something missing there

"What?" responded Sophie

"My hard drive necklace my mother gave it to me before she left." told Jo going out grabbing the mask and a black cover up "Meet me in the parking lot."

"Alright." said Sophie as Jo left

Sophie locked up the apartment and went down to the parking lot to her car as she stood there. She saw the guys of Big Time Rush coming out of the Palm Woods together because it was obvious with the four of them together and the hair also. She smiled seeing them as she stood by her car.

Jo went in her apartment going to her room as she looked around it hoping to find her necklace there. She went to her jewelry box opening it on up going in hoping to find it there but it wasn't. She then saw a glint off to the side by her bed and bed stand. She went over bending over grabbing the necklace smiling.

She put it to her neck around it and then locked it into place in the back as she stood there. She smiled looking down at it as it has always been so lucky for her and helped her stay in line.

She then got out of the apartment locking it on up with her key then ran in the halls of the hotel. She was hoping no one would be there as she got to the parking lot where her friend was as they got in the car.

"Go, go I need to meet MathRox." told Jo

"I know." said Sophie

She started the car on up and they left the Palm Woods being the last ones gone so no one will know that it's them at all. Jo sat in the car really anxious about everything that's going to be happening to her now.


	5. Chapter 5 This is finally my Moment

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 5 **This is finally my Moment

Jo was in Sophie's car as they got to the Masquerade Ball together as she hid the car so the twins or no one knew that they were there. Jo got out of the car as did Sophie as she was wearing her silver dress.

Jo sighed not believing that she was actually doing this at all as she was going to see MathRox. She entered the place as she got over to the stairs looking at her best friend Sophie who looked at her.

"You look great Jo don't worry." said Sophie to her best friend

"Thanks I've got to go." replied Jo as she put her mask on her eyes

She then went out going to the stairs going down it as people turned around to see her go down the stairs. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were all together to the side talking as Carlos pointed over.

"Who's she?" said Carlos

"Don't know." replied Kendall

"She's beautiful." responded James

"Here you go guys." said Logan giving his drink to his friends as he went over leaving James dumbfounded not believing this at all

Jo got to the bottom of the stairs as she looked around knowing that this was going to be hard to find who MathRox was through all of this. She then walked through the crowd of people as Logan tried edging his way in to see who this girl even was because she seemed to be the most interesting and also the most mysterious.

Jo then stopped in the middle of the floor slumping her shoulders knowing this was a terrible idea to come. She now knows that she doesn't want to know who he is, she doesn't care he probably was expecting something totally different as she stood there. She was depressed about this.

"I knew this was a bad idea." muttered Jo putting her hand to her blonde hair

"Raylie." said a voice as Jo knew that was her user name as she turned around

"MathRox." replied Jo looking at him seeing that he has dark brown hair with a white and gold mask

"It's nice to see you finally." said Logan to her hiding who he was as well as she was "I didn't know you were this beautiful."

"How do I know this is really you?" asked Jo looking at him

"I wrote to you yesterday _A new day is upon us and the sky is blue as we go out to the world as we say our name because we reflect on God because he made us._" said Logan to her

"Okay you passed on that." replied Jo looking at him standing there

Carlos, James and Kendall were all off on the side looking at their best friend with this mysterious stranger as they know that Logan had recently broke up with Alexis. They find this really interesting as they just watched the two of them there talking with each other but couldn't put words with mouths.

"I didn't know you looked like this so suave and cute. I expected something totally different." told Jo

"Let me guess a nerdy guy with glasses, suspenders and a dorky laugh." said Logan putting the stereotypical nerd guy together

"No nothing like that. I was just thinking of someone who likes math and school a lot would have been more someone who is totally normal." explained Jo to him

"Well I'm not normal." said Logan to her as she smiled as she looked into his brown eyes right there wondering how they look familiar "Want to dance?"

"I would love to." answered Jo as she took his hand

They went in and the two of them started on dancing right there together on the dance floor as other pairings were dancing as well. Jo couldn't believe this at all as she moved her feet with his to the beat wondering how the eyes look so familiar but she couldn't put her hand on it. Logan twirled her on around as she smiled and held onto him.

Carlos, James and Kendall were all watching Logan with this super mysterious girl there. They want to know who she is. But they just stood there watching the two of them have fun. James was really impressed how Logan can bounce back from the whole situation and go after this one girl.

Logan and Jo ended up leaving the ballroom together and they went out through a door to a garden that was just plain beautiful. Jo looked all around the graceful place never seeing anything like it as she took in the air and scenery around her.

She looked at Logan interested in him starting to wonder more about him than to what she already does know. He told her that he enjoys writing and never told his friends about it. She couldn't believe it at all that she was there meeting him.

They kept on walking together silent as Logan was holding onto her hand right there. He was smiling glad to find out who she even is now as they stopped there in a garden area. Jo looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"So MathRox tell me who you are." said Jo to him "I've been waiting for almost year to find out who you are."

"Alright." replied Logan as he set his hands up to his black mask taking it off to her revealing who he was as Jo saw his face in astonishment not believing it as she saw Logan there

"Logan." muttered Jo looking at him

"Do you hate me?" asked Logan looking at her

"No just shocked I never expected it to be you but Alexis." replied Jo looking at him

"Broke up with her." answered Logan shrugging as he put his hands up "May I?"

"Of course." muttered Jo standing there as Logan's hands inched forward on her right there

Just as he, was about to set his hands on her face to take off her mask Sophie cam over running over. She went down the pathway running going on over to her best friend. She stopped over by the two of them.

"We've got to go." said Sophie to her best friend

"Sorry." replied Jo as Sophie grabbed her best friend

Jo ended up running with her friend going to the car as her hard drive necklace ended up unclipping and got off her neck. Logan stood there for a second and then ran over seeing a car leaving the place as he stood there sighing not believing this.

He looked down seeing her necklace right there so he bent down kneeling looking at it grabbing. He looked at it right there not believing that he was about to find out who she is but then she ended up leaving him there. She left this as he wants to know who she is. He was not going to be a sitting duck about it he literally was going to do something.


	6. Chapter 6 Cinderella on the Run

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 6 **Cinderella on the Run

Jo was in the car with her best friend still in shock to what had just happened to her back there. She found out that MathRox was Logan Mitchell the one guy she least expected it to be. He has been so nice to her since the first moment they met and talked in the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"So who was he?" asked Sophie wanting to know who MathRox is

"Logan." replied Jo

"From Big Time Rush." replied Sophie to her friend while facing the road because she was driving her car

"Yup unfortunately." said Jo still in shock about it "I think I'm going to throw up."

"What did he say when he found out?" asked Sophie

"He didn't. He's not going to like me because I wait after me family hand and foot and clean up every little thing. Wait till he finds out." explained Jo sitting there

"Don't worry about that Jo he likes you for who you are." said Sophie right there "I've seen it with my very eyes."

"You have the eyes of a walrus." replied Jo looking to the side of the car

"Jo." said Sophie nearly outraged not believing her friend at all but she knows that she was only joking "Look Jo tomorrow you're going to have to tell him okay or else he's going to be looking for you."

"I don't want to be Cinderella, Sophie." told Jo

"Well you are her sorry honey." replied Sophie to her friend

Jo looked to the side not believing this at all as they got in the parking lot of the Palm Woods. Jo got out of the car and ran for her life going to her step-family's room going inside seeing Sophie's father's company there finishing everything on up. It looked all spic and span from floor to ceiling. Jo smiled so glad that everything was fine.

She got them out of the apartment-hotel room and changed into her outfit from before setting it in her apartment-hotel room in her own bedroom. She then ran over to the other apartment closing the door on up and sat on the couch.

Just then her step-mother Vanessa came in the apartment seeing Jo on the couch sleeping. She looked all around the place seeing it all clean and perfect right there. Jo got up seeing her there.

"Oh there you are." yawned Jo spreading her arms out faking it

"Looks like you managed to follow orders." said Vanessa

"It was a very messy and long job but I did it." told Jo getting up with her clothes dirty and her arms all dusty and chalky while her hair was partly black

"You can go back to your apartment." said Vanessa

Jo walked past her opening the door and going into the hallway there as she looked at the door. She then went over walking back to her own apartment-hotel room that she lives in with her dad. She entered still not believing what even happened to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jo entered the lobby herself as she looked around and saw many girls squealing for some odd reason. She was wondering what was even going on at the moment. Her friend Sophie was walking in the lobby so Jo ran on over.<p>

"Sophie what's going on?" asked Jo to her

"Logan somehow he put it out there about 'Cinderella' and he's looking for her and if the girl can name what she dropped and left behind then he knows it's definitely her." told Sophie

"My hard drive necklace." muttered Jo

"Go tell him." said Sophie

"No I already have butterflies if I tell him what's, he even going to say to me. He won't want to see me ever again." explained Jo

"I can't believe that you're so afraid." replied Sophie

Jo stood there wearing dark pants with a light blue top and an orange vest over it. Orange was always the best color for her that she wore. She was also wearing sneakers, something that's plain and simple.

She looked over at Logan who was with his three best friends Carlos, James and Kendall. They seemed to be helping him out on this one because they know that the two clicked instantly. So many girls were going over to see him and try to convince him that they're 'Cinderella'. Jo looked away from him knowing that she doesn't want to be a part him.

She doesn't want to be part of the incident either it's just something that happened to her. She just wants her hard drive necklace back and that's it. She just stood there thinking hard of what to do. She knows that she needs to get the necklace somehow without Logan knowing that she grabbed it. She just doesn't know she's going to do it.

"Okay what did she drop?" asked Logan to a girl

"Uh . . . a purse." answered the girl

"Sorry Rae." replied Logan to her as she slumped her shoulder

"Well I hope you find her you really seem to be happy when you're with her. You deserve the best." said Rae as she left them

"Can I have her?" asked James whispering in Logan's ear

"Next." said Carlos as a girl stepped up "And you're name is."

"Catalina." answered the girl with dark brown hair

"What did she drop?" asked Logan to her

"A mask." said Catalina

"Sorry but it isn't it." replied Logan

"Gotta go Catalina." said Carlos as Catalina left

"This is going to take forever Logan." complained Kendall

"Look guys I need to find her you guys. I've been talking with her for about a year and we finally met. I need to know who she is." told Logan

"If it means this much to you then we will keep looking alright." said James

"Thank you, you guys." responded Logan

He sat there on the long chairs not believing how much that he has to even go through. He just wants to find out who Raylie is and he met her last night at the Masquerade Ball but then she ran out on him leaving a necklace on back as he picked it on up. Now he doesn't know what to do except find her hoping she will come out. But he doesn't think she will come out he knows better than that. So now he has to wait and see what happens.

He saw Alexis over there looking at him knowing that she must be a bit mad at him for breaking up with him and now finding some other girl. She has the right to be mad but she was just fine with it though because she just wants Logan to be happy and that's it. That's when she heard Jo and Sophie talking together.

"No Sophie I'm not going to tell him." said Jo

"Jo." said Sophie

"No what if he doesn't like me for who I am?" asked Jo

"I know he likes you by the way he looks at you." told Sophie

"He doesn't look at me at any certain way." replied Jo

"Wait a minute here . . . Jo you're Cinderella." said Alexis going over to her

"Unfortunately." muttered Jo

"Tell Logan." said Alexis

"No." said Jo

"Look Jo he broke up with me and I just want him to be happy and he's happy when he's around you." explained Alexis

"How are so nice? I thought of you as bitch this whole time." responded Jo

"I'm not I might seem that way but I'm not." told Alexis

Jo smiled not believing this one bit as Alexis is really nice and wants her to tell Logan the truth. How did her life become so crazy over the course of the last three days? She never thought it would actually happen to her but it did happen and now she wishes it did not happen. She sat down on the couch placing her hands to her face looking into them.

"Jo don't do this don't you want your life to be great and to be an actress." said Alexis

"Yes I do." replied Jo

"Then it can be with Logan." explained Alexis

"Can I think about it?" asked Jo

"Yeah." said Sophie

"Yes." said Alexis

Both of them decided to let Jo think about it but they hope that she does do it. Alexis stood there looking at Jo knowing that she needs to be happy and deserves to be happy. But Jo thinks otherwise on that because she just doesn't want to be Cinderella at all. She never expected to be Cinderella on the other hand as Logan is seriously looking for her. Jo honestly doesn't know what to do because for one he is great, two she does want to become famous and this could be her jumpstart in her career and three he is cute.

But for now what she needs is to sleep on it and to think some more about it to wait and see what she decides to even do. Right now what she needs is time and she's going to take it.


	7. Chapter 7 Just Don't Go After Me

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 7 **Just Don't Go After Me

Jo was in the Palm Woods herself sitting on a couch with her head down to the side and her arm up to her cheek. Her eyes were closed but she was awake thinking of what she should do. The whole thing with Logan kept going on through her mind. It bothered the hell out of her and she didn't know what to even do. She wanted to tell Logan but there was another side of her that didn't want to tell him. Being Cinderella was never on her list of what to do or to be in her life. Most girls would like it but her it was a different story. She was having her Cinderella moment.

Logan went over to her side looking at her right there then sat down beside her wanting to talk to her. It was about all the colliding into him that she keeps on doing to him. He wants to know if it was accidental or intensional.

"Jo you awake?" asked Logan

"Yeah." muttered Jo fluttering her eyes looking at Logan wondering what we wants now

"Jo I wanted to ask when he kept bumping into me or colliding was it an accident or did you intended it to happen?" wondered Logan

"It was all an accident normally I don't have accidents like that but somehow it ended up happening." told Jo

"I see." said Logan

"I heard that you're looking for a girl." replied Jo

"Yeah she dropped something." said Logan

"Let me guess necklace." said Jo out of the ordinary knowing what it was because it was hers but trying to not make it obvious

"Yeah." responded Logan looking at her

"That's totally cliché girls are always dropping their jewelry." told Jo

"Okay I was about to ask how you knew but that answers the question." said Logan looking right at her

Looking into her eyes it's like he recognized someone the girl Raylie but it was hard to put the eyes together. He barely remembers the eyes but he knew for sure the girl has blonde hair. He set his hand to hers as she sat there looking at him. He felt her hands and realized that it was like he felt Raylie's hands all over again. Jo was bringing the whole night back to him.

Jo just stayed there feeling Logan's hand not knowing what to do as she sat there looking at him. She didn't know what to do because she did want to tell him but didn't either. It was the hardest thing to do as she wants Logan to figure it out all by himself who she is.

"Logan maybe what you're looking for is out there is obvious and right there in front of you and you don't know it." explained Jo

"That's good where did, you get that from?" asked Logan looking at her because he had something like that

"My father." replied Jo lying knowing that she it from him "I should go."

"No Jo stay." said Logan getting up grabbing her arm as she looked into his eyes there

"No I have to my step-mother-." started Jo pointing to the elevator knowing that she has to get to her step-mother

"Please Jo I need to talk to someone and I can't talk to my other friends about this." said Logan

"Yes you can." said Jo setting her hand to his shoulder

"Look Jo if you were Cinderella what would you do would you go up to me and say you're Cinderella or would go wait for me to find out who you are?" asked Logan

"If I were her I'd want you to not worry so much and not go after me." said Jo to him knowing that even though this is hypothetically it's also real because he is talking to Cinderella

"Then you'd really be Cinderella if I didn't go after you because Cinderella would be waiting for me to find her." said Logan

"This is me you're talking to Logan." told Jo to him

"True." muttered Logan looking down

Carlos, James and Kendall came through the pool area and saw Logan and Jo together talking. That's when it hit Carlos that the fantasy is always obvious when you're looking for it you look for the non-obvious thing. Carlos knew that Jo was Cinderella because Logan and her having been talking together and hanging out for the past few days. Logan just wasn't looking in the right direction as he needs to go down another path. He also knew that Jo did not want to say anything either because it wasn't her style.

The three of them ended up walking going over to their best friend and Jo standing there together looking at each other but not saying anything.

"Um . . . Logan we're needed at Rocque Records." said James

"Alright bye Jo." said Logan right to her

"Bye Logan." muttered Jo standing there as he rubbed her shoulder then left her standing there as she looked at him

Alexis and Sophie went over to her because they saw that she was talking to Logan. There was only one thing they wanted to know and was if she told him or not. It was something that they thought was totally interesting.

"Did you tell him?" asked Sophie

"No I still haven't thought it through and we talked about the situation hypothetically." said Jo

"Hey at least it was hypothetical to see what he would think if it was you. It's a start." replied Alexis

The three of them stood there together not knowing what to do now because Jo won't say anything. The two of them don't know what to do with Jo because she's not coming to her senses at all with the whole Logan and Cinderella thing.

Alexis stood there putting her hand to her light brown hair not knowing what to do with Jo now. Things have gotten way out of hand and she needs to help Jo out.

"Okay Jo can I talk to you?" asked Alexis

"Sure." said Jo standing there as Sophie left just going to the side


	8. Chapter 8 Right Where I am Now

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

_Sorry about the long wait for the chapter I'm really busy lately at school as I just had a week of quizzes and tests. Now I have two big projects I have to do but I will try to get the rest of the chapters up on here as soon as I can. Enjoy the new chapter. _

**Chapter 8 **Right Where I am Now

Jo entered her apartment-hotel room when she saw Kalee and Laurel stood there as Jo was confused at what was going on. She was about to go to her room in the hotel room.

"We know it was you Jo." said Kalee

"What do you mean?" asked Jo confused

"We know you are Cinderella." said Laurel

"No I'm not where did you get that idea anyway?" responded Jo trying to act all innocent as she left them standing there looking at her

"It was so her." replied Kalee to her sister

"I know." said Laurel as they left the hotel room going to theirs

Jo looked at her step-sisters leaving as she could not believe them one bit as she sat down on her bed. She put her hands up to her face as she set them through her hair as she had tears coming through going into her eyes. Why was life so hard to her anyway? She had become Cinderella and by accident. It was something that wasn't even on her résumé. It just at her out of nowhere as she no longer has her hard drive necklace anymore as Logan has it.

* * *

><p>Logan was in his room in the apartment-hotel room looking at the necklace wondering who's it even was. He's been searching all day but it was no one's so far as they don't know what it even was Cinderella dropped as he calls her even though she uses the name Raylie when they were talking and he used MathRox.<p>

"You okay Logan?" asked Kendall sitting on the bed

"I don't know if I will ever find out whose necklace this is." muttered Logan to himself

"Of course you will you and this girl clicked really well. It's like it was meant to be and to happen." told Kendall to his best friend who sighed and looked depressed at the moment "Don't put yourself down Logan. I've got to go."

Kendall ended up leaving the room going into the living-family room going past it to the door leading into the hotel hallway. He opened it up and saw Jo Taylor there about to knock on the door curious what she was doing there. He put his brown eyebrows on up.

"Is Logan here?" asked Jo

"In his room-our room." Kendall corrected trying to think he wasn't smart like Logan but he definitely did have smarts of his own

"Thanks." said Jo as she went in as Kendall left the apartment-hotel room as she found Logan in his room holding onto the hard drive necklace "Logan."

"Jo hey. What are you doing here?" asked Logan

"I wanted to talk to you." replied Jo to him as she sat down beside him "It's important." she bit her lip right there not knowing how to even say it as she wants to say it but it was hard to get the words out of her mouth as she was fumbling with her fingers "That's my necklace."

"What?" responded Logan looking at her

"I can show you." told Jo grabbing it as she pushed something revealing the hard drive there "Hard drive. My mother gave it to me when I was younger."

"I see." replied Logan not believing it at all as he looked at her not believing that this whole time it was Jo

"I have pictures on here of my mother before she died." told Jo holding it in her hand

"I'm so sorry about that." said Logan

"It's alright I still have my dad." told Jo sitting there

"You're the one, you've been Raylie this whole time." replied Logan

"Yeah I'm sorry I never told you." said Jo to him right there

Logan sat there not believing it at all as he sat there on his bed as he looked right at Jo. He never thought that it would be her. But he knows that things for him have been interesting for him ever since he started talking to her on the computer and everything. But he doesn't know what to do or come from here at the moment. Things just took a turn for the unexpected but he knows that things have been good.

Jo looked down to the ground for a moment then set her hand to his hand right there. She knows that things are interesting now. But she just wants things to be fine now. She looked into his face at his eyes as he looked at her.

Logan didn't know what to even do now because he found her but wasn't sure what to say or do. It was just so sudden and here she was exposing herself to him.

"I should go. I shouldn't have done this." said Jo getting up "Bye Logan."

She left his room going out and to the door going in the hall. She looked at the door not believing it. She was right there but now where she is she doesn't know. Right where she is is not where she wants to be. It was not how she expected to even go at all.

She then went down the hallway leaving Logan all alone there and she also left her necklace-locket with him. She couldn't believe she left it again but how was she going to get it now. He knows that she's Cinderella but he doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to do either.

"So you are her." said Laurel coming over

"Cinderella . . . now go to mother she wants you." said Kalee

"Please." muttered Jo not believing her step-sisters at all as she stood there "You guys don't know anything."

Jo turned around leaving her step-sisters going to their mother her step-mother. Why did her mother have to die on her? Why did her father have to get married again? Why was her life like hell around Vanessa, Kalee and Laurel? They tell her what to do like a dog and she has to do it. What was she going to do now and then all of a sudden the answer came to her.


	9. Chapter 9 Running Away

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 9** Running Away

Jo was in her apartment-hotel room as she was in her room with a suitcase out and grabbing her things packing them away. It was the only thing to do because she lost on out of what to do. She told Logan and now she's regretting on what she did. That's one of the reasons why she's leaving.

Alexis and Sophie came in Jo's apartment as Sophie has a key to it because she was best friends with Jo. They will always be friends forever ever since they were five years old. Sophie has always been there for her friend as she opened the door to Jo's room.

"What's going on here?" asked Sophie seeing her best friend there with things in her hands and a suitcase out

"Packing." replied Jo

"Why are you packing?" responded Alexis

"I'm running away ok." said Jo standing there

"What about Logan? You have to tell him it was you." said Sophie

"I already did and I regret it. I don't think Logan would have ever gone for me. It was such a stupid move okay. I just can't handle it anymore." told Jo putting her hands to her hair and face "I should have never done it. I should just stay plain old Jo who's never going to become famous and going to be a, nobody for the rest of her life."

"Don't say that Jo." said Sophie

"To late I already did." muttered Jo as she zipped her suitcase on up "I've got to go a bus is coming to get me."

Jo grabbed her suitcase and backpack and left the room and apartment going into the hallway. She looked back for a moment then walked off into the hallway going down the stairs going into the lobby. It was now her last moment she was going to have there. She gave one last look at the Palm Woods and then she left.

She got to the bus station sitting down to wait for her bus to arrive which was going to arrive in half an hour. She sat down on a bench putting her things down to the ground to the side as she looked to the ground as well. Why had things been strange on her? Why do things always have to happen to her? Why did she have to be Cinderella? Why did she tell Logan the truth? All these questions kept rising in her head. Questions she couldn't and didn't want to answer.

She looked up as she saw people all around smiling, talking and laughing having a great time as if they were going off to work or just out for a day of fun in general. It was something Jo never had in her life and she wishes that she did have it. But she doesn't.

She sat there mad, depressed and betrayed at what has happened to her because of her sisters. Her sisters were really annoying and were complete asses to her. She doesn't get it how her life became like that. Now she's getting away from all of that, finally. But she was hoping that she could start a whole new life somewhere else.

Her dirty, yellow blonde hair let loose on her going down touching the curve of her body. It ended up going wavy on her and then became curly. It was getting humid outside creating static in her hair. This is what happens to her as things always go bad. She can't go back, not now.

* * *

><p>Logan was in 2J at the moment holding the hard drive necklace that belongs to Jo as she told him the truth. That it was her the whole time and that the necklace was also a hard drive holding pictures of Jo and her mom before her mother died.<p>

He couldn't believe it how the most unexpected girl was Cinderella and that was Jo. He knew before all the happenings but not too well. He wishes that he knew her better. He got up from the bed as he wants to talk to her fully now about everything. It was much of a conversation before as it was more of a confrontation. He got out of the apartment-hotel room as he closed it and went down to the lobby.

He looked all around but couldn't find Jo there as she spends a lot of time there. He then went up going to her apartment-hotel room going to the outside and started on knocking on it. He waited but no response and then knocked on it again.

"Jo, Jo. Are you there? Come on Jo just answer." said Logan standing there then went back to knocking "Please I know you're here. Jo. Jo come on."

He stood there not believing it at all as she wasn't answering it at all as he knows that she's there. He was so confused to how she wouldn't answer that door at all. Was she avoiding him? Did she regret what she told him? Did she feel terrible about what happened? Was she sobbing, wiping her tears away? Why was she doing this to herself? He has so many questions going on in his mind that can't be answered. How can he answer all the questions that keep arising in his mind?

"Come on Jo just come to the door." said Logan standing there as he knocked once again

"She's not in there." replied a soft voice coming in as it was Sophie

"What do you mean Sophie?" asked Logan

"She left, running away I think." responded Sophie walking over to him

"Why would she do that?" wondered Logan

"Terrible stepmother, terrible stepsisters, her father is back lashed by everything as he doesn't know anything. She was ordered around as her life was terrible once her father got married again. She felt regret telling you the truth and wished that she didn't even do it." told Sophie

"Oh god." whispered Logan putting his hand to his face "Do you know where she went?"

"Bus station, why?" responded Sophie

"I'm going after her and to get her. Bring her back here, what else? She belongs here. She has real talent." told Logan

"You like her don't you?" replied Sophie

"I do. I've got to go get her." said Logan as he left going down the stairs running on down as he was calling for a cab to get to the bus station to get to Jo


	10. Chapter 10 When the Sun Goes Down

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 10 **When the Sun Goes Down

Jo sat on the bench still as she saw the bus come as she got up with her things and got on the bus. She sat down on a seat as she slumped her shoulders back not believing that she's doing this. The bus then left as Logan saw her on it closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that she left as he couldn't believe it. He punched the steering wheel in the car he drives.

He got out his cell phone as he looked at it as he needs to call Alexis to get in contact with Sophie. He pushed a button as he called her right there in the car as she answered.

"Hey Logan." said Alexis

"Alexis where's Sophie I need to talk to her. She knows Jo's number and I was too late to the bus station as I saw her on the bus. Can you talk to Sophie and get her to tell me where Jo might be heading?" asked Logan

"Of course." replied Alexis on the other end "It might take a while but I can get it don't worry."

"Thanks." said Logan as he ended the call

He sat there in the driver's seat tapping the steering wheel as he couldn't believe this at all. Things have been strange these past days but he thinks they have been great. He now knows everything he needs to know but it takes him to another area to think about.

He looked at the blue sky there as he was thinking. The sky was so light blue with white clouds running across. The yellow sun was shining bright giving off a bright glow. The sky then ended up looking like a pure blue color instead of the light blue. Everything seemed so normal there but looked so amazing right there. But it was going to get dark pretty soon.

Just then he got a text message as he looked at it seeing it was Sophie telling him something. He smiled as he started up the car and left the bus station as he got on the road. He had a long drive ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Jo got off the bus a while ago as she had arrived in San Diego as she was walking all alone. She looked down to the ground with her blonde hair falling to the side letting it go. She was glad that she got away from her step-mother and her step-sisters. They were crap and very mean to her. Everything was ahead and going to be great with her life now that she's away from them.<p>

She smiled to herself as things were now good in her life. She was free and all alone. She might not like being alone but she was just fine with it. She had spread her wings and was now flying living her life. It was the way it should have been this whole time.

She looked up at the sky as it was only showing hints of blue but not very much as there was pink, orange and gold in the sky. It looked so beautiful and amazing as she felt the airy feel. It was so fresh and cool as things were a bit windy but soft. It was light with a small feel that she could barely even feel anything within her. Nothing to cruel can come with the wind or go right into her as it was not hard or soft but a feel that she can't describe.

She kept on walking step by step in the dead of night even if it wasn't that dark out. She then stopped as she saw Logan Mitchell come over as she looked right at him.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" asked Jo as she stopped and stood there

"Sophie texted me said you would be here." said Logan to her

"Sophie." muttered Jo "I should have known."

"What are you even doing here?" asked Jo again

"I came here to get you Jo." said Logan coming over to her "And just so you know Sophie said that Mr. Bitters kicked your step-mother and step-sisters out of the Palm Woods. They're no longer there."

"What?" replied Jo shocked

"Come with me back there." said Logan

"Why? So you can be your usual self of always bumping into me." said Jo putting her hands down

"No." whispered Logan to her

Logan went over to her right there putting his lips to hers as she stood there as she put her hands up to his shoulders. She responded to the kiss right there not believing it at all as she finally found what she has been looking for this whole time. She was glad how everything was now falling into place for her.

Her step family gone and out of her life, she was with Logan now, she is going to go back to the Palm Woods to be with her father again, she was friends with Alexis Kenniff and she has found her ever after. Everything was now into place and how it should have been.

She stood there as she pulled back from the kiss as she looked at Logan right there. She went back in to kiss him one more time as the sunset disappeared as the pink, orange and gold were now gone as a black sky was now there. The sun went down and she was with Logan what more could she ask for.

"_And that for me is the perfect ending as my step family is now gone from my life, I can now be a family again with my father, I became friends with Alexis and I even got a part finally in a new show as people are going to know me a lot more now. Then there is me and Logan as we got together but my life has started all over again." said Jo . . . "And that for me is the perfect . . . _

_. . . the end." _


End file.
